Simplify the following expression: ${4(6x+4)-3(-1+10x)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${4}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {4(}\gray{6x+4}{)} - 3(-1+10x) $ $ {24x+16} - 3(-1+10x) $ Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ 24x+16 {-3(}\gray{-1+10x}{)} $ $ 24x+16 + {3-30x} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${x}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {24x - 30x} + {16 + 3}$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {-6x} + {16 + 3}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-6x} + {19}$ The simplified expression is $-6x+19$